Tirage au sort de Noël
by Cams0216
Summary: Pour Noël,Dumbledore a une idée:Chaque élève devra tirer au sort le nom d'une personne a qui il sera Obliger de faire un cadeau... Le sort en est jeter. Couple : HP/DM - RW/BZ et peux-être d'autres...


_Bonjour , ceci est ma 1ére fic , j'en lis depuis des année et j'ai longtemps hésitée avant de me lancée.. J'espére que certains me laisserons des commentaires pour que j'ai quleques avis quand même :) Je suis dyslexique, donc il risque d'y avoir quelques faute et je m'en excuse._  
_J'éspére que mon histoire vous plaira ! _  
_Bonne Lecture _  
_ Cam's _

**Chapitre 1 :**

En ce premier matin de decembre , Harry Potter émergea de sous ses draps pour éteindre l'ignoble réveil qui avais aussi le tiré si brutalement des bras de morphés. Il essaya de se rendormir , mais son futur-ex-meilleur-ami , j'ai nommé Ron Weasley , hurla dans ses oreilles qui ne lui rester que 20 minutes pour se préparer ,et qu'il avais intérêt a bouger ses fesses. Harry se leva donc bon gré mal gré et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain prendre une douche qui aiderais surement a le réveiller.

Quand il sorti de la douche, il s'habille d'un chemise vert pomme prés du corps qui faisait ressortir ses épaules et son torse finement musclé, qui s'assorté parfaitement a ses yeux maintenant dépourvu de lunettes. Il enfila un jean slim noir qui le moulait parfaitement , il compléta sa tenue de converse montante noire.  
Il se place devant le miroir pour essayer de se coiffer, et remarqua a quel point il avais changer ses dernier mois. Il commencer sa septième année et depuis que tonton voldy bouffer les mandragore par la racine il se sentais libre. Quand la guerre fut terminée, Hermionne et Ginny l'on trainer de boutiques en boutiques pour lui donner un tout nouveaux look, cela l'avais fortement enervé, mais maintenant il ne s'en plaignais plus, il se trouver mieux qu'avant graçe a ses amies.  
Il laissa tomber l'idée de se coiffer quand il compris que ses cheveux ne bougerais pas, il sorti de la salle de bain.  
-Euh Harry ?  
-Oui Ron ?  
-Tu est bien conscient qu'an sortant habillé comme sa tout poudlard va te sauter dessus ?  
-Mais ron , sous ma robe , personne ne verra ma tenue !  
-Dumbledore a annulé les cours d'aujourd'hui tu te rappelle ?  
Harry rougis jusqu'au oreilles , il avais complétement oublier !  
-Je vais me changer , dit-il.  
-Oh que non , dit Ron a l'attrapant par le bras , tu est très beau comme sa alors tu va rester comme sa !  
-Mais Ron...  
-Non Harry pas de mais, tu est parfait comme sa !  
-Dit , tu me drague ou quoi ?  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi , t'es pas du tout mon genre !  
-Ha , et ton genre sa serais pas un certains Blaise Zabini ?  
Ron rougis de la tête au pied  
-Comment...  
-Comment je le sais ?  
Ron hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.  
-Sa se vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure Ron , tu le mange des yeux a chaque fois que tu le vois , tu devrais te lancer.  
-Mouaisn je me lancerais quand tu te lancera avec Draco !  
Harry ouvrir la bouche pui la referma, il ne savais pas quoi répondre, il parti vers la salle commune en plantant ron la.

Ce dernier le rattrapa et il firent le chemin enssemble jusqu'à la grande salle. Hermionne quand a elle était déjà dans la grande salle avec Ginny en train de papoter en attendant les garçons.  
En arrivant a leur table Ron s'assit a côté d'hermione et Harry en face de lui. Ron lanca un regard vers la table des serpentard et son regard croisa celui de Blaise , il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tourna la tête.

_A la table des serpentard:_

Draco Malfoy avait vu toute le scène.  
-Dit moi mon cher Blaise ?  
-Oui mon Drakychou ?  
-M'appelle pas comme sa! On dirait pansy !  
Blaise rigola , et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
-Pourquoi Weasley rougis quand il te regarde ?  
-Hein ?  
-Ta trés bien compris Blaise !  
-Mais... j'en sais rien moi d'abord !  
-Tu devrais te lancer Blaise !  
-QUOI ?!  
-Bha quoi ? Tu l'aime non ? Alors vas y lance toi , répondis Draco naturellement.  
-Tu.. je ... Comment ta deviner ?  
-Mets un sort d'insonirité la nuit Blaise. Tes rêves sont trés révélateurs.  
-Ouais et comment je l'approche moi ?  
Draco haussa simplement les épaules. Et le brun baissa la tête.  
-Blaise ? Appela Le blond  
-Quoi ?  
-Il te regarde.  
Blaise relava si vite la tête que ces vertébrés craquèrent, mais il s'en fichait, il fixa Ron et lui sourit. Et Ron tourna la tête , Blaise jura.  
-T'inquiétè pas tu l'aura ton roux ,lui dit Draco.  
-Ouais c'est ça !  
-Mais si , tu l'auras !  
-Ouais et toi t'aura Potter un jour.  
-C'est déjà prévu mon Cher Blaise répondis Draco en souriant a son ami. C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se remirent tranquillement a manger.

_A la table des Griffondor :_

-Ron rougit pas comme sa , il ta juste regarder ! Dit Harry en rigolant  
-Mpf...  
-Fais pas la gueule Ron , je plaisante, mais je pense toujours que tu devrais te lancer.

-Ron ?

-Ron ?

-Ronnychou ?  
-Ha non Harry pas ce surnom ridicule sil-te-plait ! Tu veux quoi ?  
-Que t'arrête de bouder !  
-Ok , mais arrête avec tes "lance toi" ?  
-Ok, J'arrête.

Les deux garçons se sourirent , c'est ce moment que Dumbledore choisi pour lancer un sonorus :  
-Cher élèves , comme vous le savais , Noël approche a grand pas.  
La salle devint bruyante et Dumbledore fit revenir le calme.

-Donc comme je le disait Noël arrive bientôt et cette année, j'ai décider d'installer une coutume, que certaines entreprises Sorcière et Moldu font a chaque noël. Que je vous explique :  
Chaqus année a noël certaines entreprise ont une coutume qui consiste que chaque employer fasse un cadeau a un autres employer tirer au sort.  
Il y eut des contestations dans la salle mais Dumbledore fit revenir la calme a nouveau.  
-Croyait moi se sera amusant , cela vous permettra de faire de nouvelles rencontres, dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillant.

-Encore son idée des rapprochement inter-maison chuchota Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier Hocha seulement la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.  
Dumbledore Repris : Donc à la fin de votre petit-déjeuner vous irais vers cette grande urne en verre qui se trouve a l'entrée de la salle et vous piocherais un petit papier sur lequel sera écrit les nom , prénom et la maison de celui a qui vous devais faire un cadeau pour noël. Si bien sur vous ne connaissait pas cette personne , vous avez la journée pour le trouver c'est pour cela que les cours sont annulé aujourd' que vous avait toutes les informations je vous laisse a votre petit-déjeuner, bon appetit.

Dumbledore s'assit avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

-Ben on est bien maintenant, dit Ron.  
-Mais non Ron , je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée , Dumbledore a raison , sa nous ferra faire de nouvelle rencontre , répondit Hermione.  
-Ha ouais ? T'es sûre de toi la ? Et si on connais pas la personne , même si on la trouve comment tu veux qu'on sache quoi lui offrir ?, s'énerva Ron.  
-Ron ! Nous somme le premier decembre , sa te laisse environs 22 jours pour apprendre a connaitre cette personne pour lui trouver un bon cadeau. Lui dit Hermione.  
-Mpf  
-Ron Calme toi , Hermionne a raison , et puis peux-être que tu tombera sur quelqu'un que tu connais, lui dit Harry en souriant.  
-Merci Harry , dit Hermione.  
Harry lui sourit, et Ron ce calma et recommencer a manger de bon appétit, sous les rires de ses amis.

_A la table des Serpentard :_

-Nous faire un cadeau a une personnes qu'on connais pas ! Et puis quoi encore ?  
-Draco , du calme , si tu connais pas la personne tu lui offre une boite de chocolat! Sa fais plaisir a tout le monde !  
-Ouais c'est ce que tu compte faire , peux-être ?  
-Effectivement, et puis , peux-être qu'on tombera sur quelqu'un qu'on connait , sourit Blaise  
-Oui tu as raison répondit Draco.  
Sur ces paroles ils se levèrent pour partir , il se dirigeait vers les portes quand ils virent l'urne en verre.  
Blaise s'avança, hésita un peu, puis plongea sa main a l'intérieur pour en ressortir un petit papier plier en deux , il l'ouvrir pour voir a qui il devais faire un cadeau. Quand il découvris le nom, il eu un grand sourire, Draco se pencha pour voir le nom qu'avait pioché son ami , il sourit a son tour et chuchota a l'oreille de son ami :

-Ta une raison pour l'approcher maintenant ton roux.  
Le sourire de Blaise agrandi et il laissa sa place a Draco pour que celui-ci puisse a son tour pioché un nom.  
Draco plongea sa main dans l'urne et sorti un petit papier.  
Il l'ouvrit et lu : Harry Potter.  
Il montra le papier a Blaise, celui-ci souri a son ami et lui dit :

-Décidément, le sort fais bien les choses.  
-Oui , Blaise , La chasse est ouverte.  
Blaise sourit, et suivi Draco qui sortait de la grande salle.

_A la table des Griffondor :_

-Bon on y vas ? Demanda Hermionne a ses amis.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
En arrivant devant l'urne, il s'entre-regardèrent pour savoir lequel irait en premier.  
Ginny s'avança la première, et plongea sa main et sorti son papier elle l'ouvrit en criant un : "YES" retentissant. Elle lu pour les autres : Hermione Granger.

-C'est juste , cria Ron , c'est trop simple, et puis tu lui aurais fais un cadeau de toute façon , finit-il en croisant les bras de mécontentement.  
-C'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette , répondit sa sœur.  
Pour toute réponse il lui tira la langue.  
-Très mature grand-frére, dit la rousse, A qui le tour ?  
-J'y vais , dit Hermione.

Elle imita Ginny et sorti son papier, elle fit une moue et le montra aux autres qui lurent : Pansy Parkinson.

-Bha Hermione , t'es dans l'impasse la.  
-Ron , la guerre est fini , est Pansy n'es pas si méchante que sa, je lui est déjà parler , mais je la connais pas assez pour savoir quel cadeau lui faire, je sens qu'elle est moi nous pourrions devenir amie , sermona La brune.  
-Ok , Ok , t'énerve pas comme sa , mione je voulais pas être méchant, je sais que la guerre est fini.  
-En plus toi tu aime Blaise alors...  
-KOUAAA ? Mais tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ?  
-OUI ' repondirant , Harry , Hermione et Ginny au même moment.  
-Mais ne t'inquiétè pas, lui sit sa sœur, le principale intéressé ne le sais pas lui.  
Ron souffla de soulagement  
-Aller les garçons a vous , les poussa Ginny.  
-Bon j'y vais , dit Harry.  
Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et plongea sa main dans l'urne. Il sorti un papier, le déplia et lu pour lui et les autres : Draco Malfoy.

Hermione et Ginny lui sourirent , elles savait toute les deux que le brun était attiré par le serpentard, et Ron, Ben Ron restant Ron il lui tapa dans le dos en lui disant :

-Bha voila une raison de parler a ton Dray d'amouuuur !  
-Je ne l'appelle pas Dray D'amour !  
-Dans tes rêves si, rigola Ron.  
Harry lui mis une claque sur l'arriéré du crâne.  
-Aiiiiie , t'es méchant Harry , dit ron en boudant.  
-Fais pas ton bébé , tu la mérité ! Aller pioche ton papier qu'on puisse partir.  
-Ok, j'y vais.

Ron s'avança et attrapa le premier papier qu'il toucha. Il le déplia et se figea , Hermione pris le papier des mains de Ron et lu : Blaise Zabini.

-C'est super Ron , tu va pouvoir aller lui parler ! Dit sa sœur avec un grand sourire.  
-Ginny a raison , renchéri Hermione.  
-Ron ? ça va pas ? Demanda Harry  
- mhf mhf mgf , Marmona Ron.  
-TU peux articulé S'il-te-plait Ron , sermona Hermione.  
-Ques ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir, répéta Ron en articulant cette fois-ci.  
-Ben va lui parler et demande lui ce qui lui plairais ou essaye de le connaitre, dit Hermione  
-Mais et si il refuse de me parle ou qu'il me rejette ? Non j'oserais jamais aller lui parler, dit ron en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ron , Blaise et intelligent , il ne te rejettera pas , si tu va vers lui tranquillement ! Répondit la brune.  
-Oui je vais essayer , dit le roux.  
-Et puis tu pourra te lancer comme sa , rigola Harry.  
Harry ?  
-Oui Ron ?  
-Je t'avais dit de ne plus répéter sa ! Dit le roux avec un sourire mauvais  
Harry déglutit en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami.  
-Cours ! Dit Ron très sérieux .

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant sous les rires D'hermione et Ginny et la voix de Ron qui lui disait que si il l'attraper il allait le tuer.

To be continued...

_Voila Le 1er chapitre._  
_Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura , tout dépendra de mon inspiration, en tout cas j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu , j'aimerais que vous laissiez un commentaires que j'ai quelques avis... Je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans la semaine ou en début de semaine prochaine je pense._  
_je sais que c'est un peux gros que Draco et harry pioche leurs noms et que Blaise et Ron aussi mais je savais pas trop comment faire pour les faire se rapprocher... :/ _  
_J'espère avoir des commentaires , merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la :) _  
_Cam's_


End file.
